Avaric the Unworthy
Malcolm Tivael Avaric, or as he was known to the rest of his family, Avaric the Unworthy was one of many male tributes to the Adeptus Astartes from the noble house of Avaric. Descended from Chemos, the House of Avaric was well known for producing worthy stock to be turned into Space Marines. This, and their obscene wealth, allowed them to be quietly relocated to another planet and wash off the stain of the Third Legion's betrayal. History Malcolm was a sickly child at birth, suffering from a wasting illness that made his body weak. The rest of the House mocked their young scion, but sent him anyway for the trials to become an Astartes like all their male descendants. Predictably, Malcolm failed these tests, earning him a spot as House Avaric's dirty secret. Avaric the Unworthy, filled with spite and unfulfilled need to prove himself, abandoned the family. Heeding the whispers of voices in his fevered dreams, Malcolm trained his mind and body with renewed vigor, perhaps channeling some hitherto unknown Psyker potential. Whatever the reasons, fate would eventually guide Avaric to cross paths with an Imperial Knight who he slew. With a vicious will of iron and warp-spawned aid from the Dark Prince, Avaric shattered the machine-spirit's willpower long enough to subjugate it. Twisted, mutated, haunted by Daemons and hungry for souls, the Hellknight Verbero stalks the many battlefields of Chaos, piloted by Avaric the Unworthy, a title the Champion embraces to the exclusion of all others, as a testament to his personal accomplishment against all odds. The Bastard Avaric takes a special pleasure in hunting down especially proud Knights from noble houses and subjecting them to most ignoble deaths. Personality Malcolm Avaric is arrogant, cocky and utterly insane. Years of constant drive to be the best have led to some dangerous habits and experiments, that have seen his body become bleached and deathly thin. Avaric firmly believes he is the greatest Knight Pilot to live, a delusion at least partially implanted by the Daemonettes who follow him to feast in his wake. As such, Avaric takes a sadistic and terrifying pleasure in breaking Imperial Knights whenever he gets the chance. As a particularly gruesome finale, he often allows his Hellknight to tear the enemy from the cockpit and devour them whole. Unlike typical Slaaneshi, Avaric is dirty, obviously unhealthy and unattractive. His mind is addled and often unfocused in social situations, and he tends to come across as the psychopath he is when he talks for too long. This hides the fearsome drive and raw willpower and talent that attracted Slaanesh's eye, and Avaric is a terrifying combatant both in and out of the cockpit. Despite his failings, Avaric is very strongly principled, and is an honorable fighter through and through. Never has he resorted to anything as base as cheating in fights, at least not before his opponent. Avaric believes in testing himself, and always adheres to the rules of an honorable duel. Avaric has no interest in mortal men or women romantically. In a sick and truly twisted way, he has fallen madly in love with the proto-Greater Daemon possessing his Knight suit. If asked about this, he will claim to be married to Verbero. The extent of and nature of their undoubtedly exceedingly vile relationship is unknown and likely incomprehensible to sane mortals. Verbero Verbero, ''meaning 'Lash' in High Gothic, is a twisted, mutated and possessed Hellknight of Slaanesh. Originally a Knight Paladin, ''Verbero's armor is twisted, Daemonically infused metal. Like many other Hellknights, Verbero ''specializes in speed, agility and destroying enemy mecha. ''Verbero is armed with a powerful Multi-Melta as a ranged weapon, ideal for reducing enemy Knights to slag if they try to retreat from the duel. The left arm is a mass of mutated, razor-sharp metal tendrils, not unlike those of a Maulerfiend. These are adept and dexterous, perfect to tearing off armor and attacking more vulnerable components. Verbero is possessed by a small clique of Daemonettes, who have slowly mutated into a single, Greater Daemonic creature, fused into the machine. Verbero ''has a Daemon's hunger for souls, and will often tear enemy pilots from their Knights when they lose, devouring them whole. ''Verbero has a unique and strange relationship with its pilot, being on at least some level, romantically involved with the deranged Slaaneshi. As a sign of their bond, Verbero has crafted crude biomechanical injector ports into the nodes of Avaric's spine, allowing them a true sharing of the senses as the Hellknight caresses their enemies with razor tendrils and grinds their bones to dust in her merciless teeth. Relationships Feel free to add your own! Friendly Lucifero the Unmarked Perhaps fate has a cruel twist of sick humor when it comes to timing. Lucifero made his return from the Eye of Terror the same year Avaric was born. It would not be until later that the Corruptor of Knights would take notice of Avaric's insanity however. Once Avaric joined the Lucifero's ranks, it became clear that his descent was complete, becoming a de facto Officer in the Hell Knight ranks. Avaric never actually joined House Devine, but has always answered their call to arms. After a duel to establish dominance in House Devine, their relationship has mellowed considerably, though Avaric still refuses to bend knee to Lucifero, even after his ascension to Daemon Prince. Mikael, the Laughing Swordsman An ancient ancestor, a successful aspirant of the Emperor's Children in ancient times, and a fellow follower of Slaanesh, Avaric and Mikael quickly became friends on the battlefield, under the mutual employ of Lucifero the Unmarked. Avaric sees Mikael as a perfect justification for all his crimes, and gladly joins the Rapture both on the battlefield and the debauchery afterward. Mikael, for his part, is protective of his descendant. Their one point of contention is that Avaric does not want Mikael to be consumed by Lucius, and seeks to avert that fate somehow. Enemies Baron Magnar von Colt Both knights, both Freeblades, and both obsessed with being the best, the good Baron and the Knightkiller have clashed many times on the battlefield, finding a worthy opponent in each other. The Baron does not see their relationship as being antagonistic at all, and for his part, Avaric has a certain respect for the old man, who views him without judgement, and takes pleasure in the simple things in life. Like old friends, the Baron and the Bastard will salute each other across the field of battle, trading pleasantries, words, and eventually, blows. Sir Jacob of Raline Meeting for the first time on the battlefield of Raisa, Sir Jacob is Avaric's new obsession. Intrigued by the one weak point in Lucifero's armor, the rivalry against Sir Jacob, Avaric believes it is his destiny to slay Jacob and claim Raisa for himself, proving once and for all that no knight, Loyalist or Traitor can ever upstage the glory of the Bastard Avaric. Quotes Feel free to add your own! About Trivia * Avaric the Unworthy and Verbero are avatars for their author, Kephn, who plays them in Freeblade. * Avaric's theme is I Am Unstoppable Category:Characters Category:Chaos Characters Category:Slaanesh Category:Questor Traitoris Category:Mercenaries and Renegades